Goode High: School For The Gifted
by WeAreYoungg
Summary: Percy and his friends are not demigods. More like kids with special powers. The school, Goode, is the only school in America, maybe in the whole world, which can provide training and protection for him and his friends. Percy enters the school, expecting to still feel like a freak, but he realizes that he's not alone.
1. Arrival

This is a new story about Percy and his friends not being demigods. More like kids with special powers. The school, Goode, is the only school in America, maybe in the whole world, which can provide training and protection for him and his friends. Percy enters the school, expecting to still feel like a freak, but he realizes that he's not alone.

Does contain a lot of my and the main characters of the PJO story.

**ARRIVAL**

* * *

**PERCY**

I stared at the campus, it was huge. It looked like a high class college, not a high school for freaks, like himself. I took a deep breath and turned off my car, a dark green Nissan. I grabbed my two suitcases and opened the door, stepping out. I walked up to the building in the center of the other two buildings, which both looked like huge apartment complexes. I held my breath as I walked into the main building. The sight was unbelievable. It had white walls and white marble floor with two sets of stairs that started on either side of the room and curved, meeting on a small floor that had one room, which I guess was the faculty room. It had had chairs lined up in the center, from one set of stairs to the other.

Kids were running back and forth around the huge building, one boy and a girl slid down either railing of the stairs and met in the middle. Both of them had platinum blonde hair, and another girl, same color hair, met up with them. The girl that slid down the railing started running, wasn't looking where she was going, and ran into me, knocking us both over.

"Shit," She cursed, "sorry."

She stood up and held out her hand. I took it and allowed her to help me up. I got a good look at her now. She had platinum blonde hair, of course, and bright lime green eyes. She was wearing a necklace that had a lime green thunder bolt on it, and a lime green southern belle t-shit, daisy duke shorts, and YellowBox flip-flops. She was a little shorter than me, and I was 6'3. She was about 5'6. The girl she was with looked just like her, but curly hair instead of straight, and instead of lime green eyes, hers were bright ice blue and she was wearing an ice blue shirt instead of a green one. Her necklace was an ice blue skull. It

It didn't take much for me to realize that they were twins. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes with a small scar on his face. He was wearing a white t-shit and cargo shorts with sneakers. He was about my height, maybe a little taller. Jason also had on a lightning bolt necklace, but his was red.

"It's fine." I said as she let go of my hand.

"I'm Haylee M'kenzly, this is my twin Hannah, and my friend Jason Grace. We're freshman." She said.

"Percy Jackson, It's my first year, too." I replied, sheepishly. She nodded. I looked around and almost everyone had on a necklace.

"What's with the necklaces?" I asked.

"The headmaster, Chiron, gives them to you to restrain your power, we just got ours. It also turns into a weapon that's fit for you. Here, we'll take you to him." Hannah said, putting a hand on my shoulder, which was awkward considering her height. I followed her up the stairs and to the room. It wasn't a faculty room, it was more like a principles office. The tag on the door said '_Headmaster: Chiron_' in a neat print. Haylee knocked on the door and the headmaster opened it. He was an old man in a wheel chair, but he didn't look old-old. Just a little.

"Come in." The man said, motioning us in.

"This is Percy Jackson." Jason said, introducing me.

"A new student?" He asked, and I nodded my head.

"Yes sir, I'm just starting today." I said. Chiron nodded and sat down.

"Do you know what your power is?" He asked.

"No sir. My mother told me that I was special and that I needed to be at this school." I replied.

"Let's start with the basic elements then." He said, "Haylee, can you assist me?"

"Yes sir." She said.

"We'll start with the sky element. Air and storm are combined into the element. Haylee possesses this element as her specialty and so does Jason. Now to see if you have this ability, we're going to test the side effects first. For one, balance." He said.

Haylee jumped on to his desk, and dove to the back of his chair, balancing on one arm. She was good.

"Your turn." Chiron said as Haylee got down. "You don't have to do it on the chair, either. The ground will work fine." I could see Haylee blush.

I went into a regular handstand, then tried removing my left arm, and fell.

"It doesn't always work the first time. Try flying." He said. I looked at him as though he was crazy. Jason focused and soon he was in the air.

"You should try jumping into the air." Chiron said. I climbed on the desk and jumped. I fell on my stomach, knocking the breath out of my lungs. Haylee and Hannah were at my side.

"Yeah, he's not going to be in our compartment." Haylee said, looking at Jason.

"Lets try death." Chiron said, and my throat tightened as Hannah's eyes twinkled a little.

"First, we will see how you bleed." Chiron said. Hannah took a small pocket knife out of her pocket and made a small, neat cut. It took a moment for the blood to come, and even then, only a little came out. "People with the ability of death aren't easy bleeders."

I took the knife, but gave it back to Hannah.

"You do it, I'll chicken out." I said. Hannah nodded and applied a little pressure. I felt a sting in the small cut and almost instantly blood trickled from my arm.

"Again, let's try something else to be sure. Shadow travel." Chiron said. Hannah stood in one shadow, then she disappeared and reappeared in a shadow across the room. I tried but I couldn't.

"At least you have Jamie and Nico." Haylee smiled at her. Hannah nodded.

"Next element is fire." Chiron said.

"No! No, I hate fire." I said.

"Then we try water." He said. He was interrupted as a girl, Haylee's height, came in. She had red hair to her back and big sea blue eyes. She was wearing yellow shorts and a purple sweat shirt with black converses.

"Abigail, what is it that you'd like?" He asked.

"How do I find my dorm?" She sighed. I could tell that she was a freshman, too.

"Freshman's will have a tour after lunch in a moment, for now just keep your belongings with you." He said, and she nodded. I saw that she was wearing a purple trident necklace. I guess it was a symbol for water control.

"O.K." She said, about to leave when Chiron stopped her.

"Abigail, will you demonstrate water breathing, we're trying to find Percy's power." He said. Abigail nodded and I noticed that there was a small tub with water in it and a small latter. She climbed in and held her breath.

"Children who possess water powers can hold there breaths almost endlessly, but they don't want prune skin." Chiron chuckled. I climbed into the pool with Abigail and I held my breath. She smiled and I saw her mouth the words 'make a bubble'. I focused and soon I'd made a bubble of air and she could talk now.

"Congratulations, Percy. You're apart of my compartment." She smiled.

* * *

** Review!(: **

**Percabeth will be in the later chapters after all the characters are introduced and they meet and everything.**

**XOXO**

**Anily and Emily**


	2. Tours

**TOURS**

* * *

**PERCY**

Abigail and I both climbed out of the water, our clothes were dry. Chiron walked over to his desk drawer and pulled out a small long, flattish box. He opened it and I saw tons of trident necklaces. I picked an ocean blue one and Chiron out it on me, muttering something in a language that I didn't understand. What was it, Greek? The necklace glowed a faint ocean blue color for a moment and then stopped. Haylee, Hannah, Jason and Abigail clapped and I blushed.

"Tomorrow is when all of your classes will start. You'll all meet here at 7 a.m and receive your schedules. Also, Abigail, how did you know about your dorm? You weren't supposed to be tolled until later on today." He glared, not hatefully but just in questioning.

"Oh- um- you see- um- TRAVIS AND CONNER DID IT!" She yelled, causing all of us to crack up. Chiron shook his head.

"Freshmen's." He sighed. "Well I believe that I've met with all of the new students, lets go down to the building and start freshmen tours."

"Finally!" I heard Abigail give a happy sigh.

We all stifled a chuckle and walked out of the office and down the stairs to the main building. Chiron stayed on the small piece of floor. He had a megaphone in his hands and started yelling in it.

"Children who posses sky powers, to that corner." Haylee and Jason left our group. "Children with Death powers, that corner." Hannah left. "Children will fire powers, that corner." A few kids moved. "Water powers, that corner." We moved. There were no more corners so he just started pointing where he wanted other kids to be. "Earth powers in the area. Telekinetic powers, that area. Charm powers, that area." He just kept going and going. There were tons of groups. "Seniors of your groups, show the freshmen around the school, then take them and show them their dorms."

Our senior instructor was a girl with wavy chocolate brown hair and sea foam green eyes. She was dressed in a blue shirt and black shorts with navy blue TOMS.

"I'm your senior instructor, Grace Jane." She said. "Please stick with your group and keep your hands to yourself." We followed her out through the door which was under the room the the stairs led through. There was a gap between the chairs just big enough for us to walk through. It was sunny out, and really beautiful. There was a huge building that I'd just noticed. It was directly behind the main building.

"Grace, is that the school?" A girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes asked. She had a neon blue trident necklace, and was wearing a white skinny long t-shirt and neon blue skinny jeans with white TOMS.

"That, Riley, is in fact the school. It's time for our tour of it." She said, leading us all to the school. Abigail walked over to the girl, Riley and I followed her because she was the only person I really knew.

"So you're Riley?" Abigail asked. The girl was shorter than her, probably about 5'3.

"Yeah, Riley Tanner. Who are you?" Riley asked.

"I'm Abigail Waters, yes it's ironic, and this is Percy Jackson." She smiled. It was pretty ironic.

"Nice to meet you." Riley smiled, sheepishly.

"You, too." I said, speaking up to not sound like an unsociable person.

We continued the walk into the school building, silently. We started on the basement. This was where we did our 'Talent Practices' as they called it. It had a pool room, gym (which doubled for gymnastics), a room where sky kids could practice flying and balance, death kids could do whatever it is that they do, and so on. The next floor was our regular classes like math, science, English, foreign languages and so on. The third floor was our defense training floor. They had different rooms for hand-to-hand combat, sword/dagger training, archery, spear training, so on. The fourth floor had the dining pavilion, the stadium, and the 'arena'. This confused us all. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Percy?" Grace asked, how she knew our names was beyond my knowledge.

"You said arena? Why do we have one?" I asked.

"Instead of fighting someone, and getting expelled, you can challenge someone to duel in front of the whole school. If you choose to fight to death it's your choice but when one surrenders, they're defeated and usually have to do what ever the winner say for a week. You can have same gender fights or opposite. It gets pretty interesting." She said.

I nodded and that was the end of the tour of the school. Next we toured the dorms.

"Our compartments are to the right of the school with the sky, death, fire, Earth and telekinetic compartments. Each compartment has about twenty dorms in them to hold up to forty students all together for each element talent. Our compartment is full which means that everyone will have a room mate. This year, we're doing the room-mating differently. It's gonna be one boy and one girl in a dorm together. The reasons for this are because of protection. We need a balance between physical and mental strength. Boys are naturally physically stronger, though girls are naturally not as stupid which helps when under attack. You can pick your dorm partners, but hurry." Grace said.

I looked at Abigail and she nodded. We walked up to Grace and she gave us our keys. We walked up to the compartments that had blue painted doors. We were in dorm number 5. The started over in counts for each compartment. We walked in and it was huge. The walls were ocean and navy blue. I chose the darker side of the room. We both had twin beds with the covers and pillows the color of our sides of the room. We also each had a medium sized dresser. In the front of the dorm, we a line of cabinets, a counter with a sink, a medium sized fridge, and right in the middle, we had a couch and a flat screen t.v.

I fell in love with a dorm. I started unpacking my clothes. There were four drawers in the dresser. I put my boxers and socks in the top drawer and my shirts, pants and shorts in the second drawer. Next, I put my pajama pants and shirts that I sleep in in the second, leaving the fourth drawer for my belts and stuff. We had a small closet that was in the middle of the wall in the back of the dorm. I took up half the space, the space on my side, with my jackets and certain shirts. I also put my shoes neatly on the floor on my side. It was about 6:30 by now and I was sleepy so I closed my eyes and let myself drift to a dreamless sleep.

**ABIGAIL**

I unpacked things, putting my bras, underwear and socks in the top drawer, hoping Percy didn't see me. Then I put my shirts, shorts, and pants in the second drawer. My pajama pants, shorts, and shirts went into the third, and I put my belts and other items in the fourth drawer. I walked over to the closet, after hearing Percy snore lightly, and took up the rest of the space on my side with dresses. Yes, dresses. This school had a lot of dances. Plus, I put up a few shirts. I put my shoes on the floor of my side of the closet.

Finally, I was done and could go to sleep. I crawled into my bed after changing into black shorts and a purple t-shirt and went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Review!(: The next chapter will be the others getting adjusted into their dorms, and then the fourth chapter will be about them taking classes. **

**XOXO**

**Anily and Emily**


	3. Settling Into Dorms Part 2

**SETTLING INTO DORMS PART 2**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

Jason and I partnered up in a dorm. He was really the only other person that I knew. I'd make new friends and enemies tomorrow. For now, though, it was time to settle into our dorms. Our compartments, between the water and death compartments, had neon yellow doors that I swear could blind you. I used my key to open the door since Jason had already misplaced his. We walked in and it looked kind of tacky but it went together. The walls were neon yelled and lime green, the back wall with the closet had both colors that met in the middle. I picked the side of the room with the green and Jason picked yellow.

The front of the dorm had a small kitchen area, cabinets, a sink, a counter, and a medium fridge. In the middle was a living room area with a couch and a flat screen t.v. Then in the back were our beds. We had white dressers with four drawers. I unpacked my things, putting my bras, underwear, and socks in the top drawer. The second drawer was for my day time clothes, third for my pajamas and the fourth for random items like belts and stuff. I went ahead and put up the dresses I had brought with me on my side of the closet along with a few choice shirts. My shoes went at the bottom of the closet on my side.

I'm sure Jason had unpacked just as I did and put all of his stuff the same way, just minus the bras. I hope. Our senior instructor had said that their was a bathing area at the bottom of the building. Forty showers for each compartment. We didn't have specific shower times, so I figured I'd run down and take a shower. When I got there, I was happy to be the only one. I undressed and took a fifteen minute long shower. I realized that I'd forgotten my clothes in the dorm. I groaned and wrapped a towel around myself. We could take these back to the room because the senior instructor came by every morning to get our dirty clothing items and stuff.

I walked hastily back to my dorm with a towel wrapped around myself and my hair only barely messy from towel drying it. I walked into the room and I thought Jason was gonna have a heart attack when he saw me.

"What?" I asked.

**JASON**

I was sitting on the couch watching t.v when I heard someone walk in the room. I knew it'd be Haylee but I didn't know she'd be in a skimpy towel that showed almost every inch of her legs and most of her cleavage. My eyes widened when I saw her.

"What?" She asked, a little irritated to be stared at.

"Nothing." I lied.

She rolled her eyes but walked to the back of the dorm to where her clothes were.

"Turn around, I'm gonna change." She said.

"Alright." I said, turning around. I could tell that she'd dropped her towel by now, and I couldn't help but turn around. I saw her bare back, but she'd already had on her underwear. She slid over her bra, and a huge t-shirt. I turned back around just in time for her to say she was dressed. I was now feeling like a pervert and I felt bad, and guilty. She had a nice body, though.

She grabbed a tooth brush out of her bag and walked over to the sink and began brushing her teeth, and brushed her hair when she was done. I followed her example by doing the same. She grabbed a small blanket out of her bag and curled up on the couch to watch t.v.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked.

"Yeah, what kind?" I replied, going to the fully stocked refrigerator.

"Doesn't matter to me. I like scary movies, though." She said.

"Scary movie it is, then. Want a snack?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a Gatorade and can you make some popcorn?" She said, looking at me.

"Yeah, go ahead and pick out a movie." I said, getting a popcorn bag out of the cabinet and putting it in the microwave which was on the counter. I grabbed two red Gatorade's from the refrigerator and got the popcorn when the microwave beeped. I walked over to the couch, where she was stretched out on by now.

"Oh shit," She sighed, getting up, causing me to chuckle, "I forgot this was a small couch."

I sat down on the edge of the couch and she sat down beside me. I handed her the popcorn and the Gatorade's so I could change quickly.

"I sleep shirtless." I called back to her.

"I have two brothers, one's older than me. I've see a teenage boy shirtless before. I think I can 'control myself." She said sarcastically, causing me to laugh. I changed into some black basketball shorts and took off my shirt, throwing mine, and her, dirty clothes into the hamper that had a tag reading '_Sky Compartment- Room 24_' on it. I walked back over to the couch and realized that she'd found a movie.

"Paranormal Entity?" I asked.

"You bet your ass." She said seriously, causing me to laugh. She let me have some of the blanket she'd been under and we'd started the movie. We were in the middle of the movie, and Haylee had the bowl of popcorn, suddenly something flashed on the screen, and Haylee jumped, causing popcorn to fly out of the bowl and land in various places, including her hair. Plus, there was a scream that escaped her lips. I laughed at her, causing her to hit me on my shoulder, not hard, of course. A little bit longer into the movie, Haylee had kicked off most of the cover and rested her head on my shoulder. I could tell she was tired, but I never noticed that my arm was around her waist. I felt my cheeks get warm. I could feel her breathing steady by the end of the movie. I knew she'd fallen asleep.

I looked down at her and noticed that the shirt was showing her frilly underwear and I quickly turned away. I picked her up bridal style, trying not to touch her but, and I sat her down on her bed, using her blanket to cover her up. I walked over to the couch and found the remote, and used it to cut the t.v off. When I finally walked back over to the beds, I noticed that Haylee wasn't there. I looked up and saw her in the air. Her shirt came up to her mid back, exposing her underwear even more, and her hair flew around. She sleep floats? She started slowly drifting which made me change my theory. She sleep _flies_. I looked at her in amazement. Suddenly she stopped moving and faster than lightning, she dropped to the floor.

"Shit!" I cursed, rushing over to her. She was still sound asleep. I shook my head in disbelief. I picked her up again and put her back on the bed. She seemed to stay there, so I finally went to sleep.

**HANNAH**

I had been partnered up with Nico. He was a goth kid, so even if you didn't know, you could tell his specialty was death. Our room was just like all of the other rooms, but black and purple walls. We'd both unpacked and decided to play a game of Poker. We started betting money, we started off with little amounts though.

I'd lost the first round, on purpose.

"Why don't we raise the bet?" I asked.

"But you lost." He said.

"I know, but maybe if they amount is high, I'll be more tempted to win." I said.

"Alright, your call."

"Three hundred." I said.

"You sure?"

"_Deadly_."

He nodded and put in three one-hundred dollar bills, just like I did. I won the round with a royal flush.

"You hustled me!" Nico called. I laughed and played innocent.

"What does that mean?" I asked, knowing what it meant.

"It means- never mind." He shook his head. He had shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes.

"O.K." I said.

"Wanna play another round?" He asked.

"Sure! But this time the loser has to cook, I'm starving." I said.

"Alright."

I won, again.

"You cheat." He said, playfully.

"Whatever. Get to cooking, Chef Nico!" I said. He rolled his eyes, and put on a cheesy Italian accent.

"The specials for today, Madam, is Pizza and french fries because those are the only thing Chef Nico doesn't burn to crisps." He said, causing me to laugh.

"Alright, cook away Chef Nico!" I said.

Chef Nico lied. The pizza was burned to a crisps and he french fries looked like _they_ could break a rock.

"I vote for ordering pizza." I said, Nico nodded. We called in, and the company said that the address didn't exist so we lied and said that we'd probably jumbled up numbers and that we'd just order Chinese. They were mad but oh well. We decided on cooking instant macaroni and drinking Gatorade's.

We ate and soon we went to sleep, ready to start our first day of classes.

* * *

**Review! No there will not be any Haylee/Jason. This is just a faze. He ends up with someone else and so does she.**

**XOXO**

**Anily and Emily**


	4. The First Day Of Classes

**The First Day Of Classes**

* * *

**NICO**

I woke up to the alarm clock that'd I'd brought with me. Hannah groaned in protest as the alarm clock kept ringing.

"Chef Nico, become Super Nico and save me from lack of sleep." Hannah mumbled into her pillow. I laughed at how she willingly got up despite her protest. We both grabbed a change of clothes and walked to the bottom of the building, meeting up with some of Hannah's friends.

"This is Nico." Hannah said.

"I'm Haylee, this is Jason, that's Abigail and that's Percy." The blonde haired girl said. Her and Hannah were twins.

There were twenty showers for the boys and twenty for the girls. There were five boys and five girls in each grade level with a power, so the numbers were even. We all went and showered, then got dressed. I found out that Haylee and Jason were in Sky Compartment room 24, and Abigail and Percy were in Water Compartment room 5. Hannah and I were in Death Compartment room 17. We all went back to our rooms to get our backpacks and stuff. We met Abigail and Percy's dorm. When we were all ready for school we all walked together to the main building. It was exactly 7:00 when we got there. We were right on time. Chiron handed the six of us a paper each. I looked at the paper, reading the words on it.

**Student Name: **_Nico Di Angelo _

**Student Talent: **_Death_

**Talent Ranking: **_Student (Level 1)_

**CLASSES**

**1: Science-**_ Mrs. Crawford _

**2: Math- **_Ms. Jones _

**3: Reading/English**_- Ms. Kathryn_

**4: Foreign Languages(Greek)**_- Ms. Shae_

**5: Gym/Gymnastics**_- Coach Crawford_

**6: Weapon Training**_- Master Davey_

**7: Talent Training(Death)**_- Master Brandon_

**8: Hand to Hand Combat**_- Master Tye_

We'd be getting a holiday class schedule, too, but that would be in the fall, a few months away. I looked at the other's schedule. We had every class together except 7: Talent Training. We'd had it the same period, just not with the same people. I'd had it with Hannah though. Another kid, he was wearing a dark green skull necklace walked up to us. He had shaggy black hair and black eyes.

"Hey, I'm Jamie." He said, talking to me more than the others.

"Jamie!" Haylee said, hugging him. The boy laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey, I'm Nico." I said. We looked at his schedule. He had the same schedule as Hannah and me. Together, we all walked to first class, Science. The desk we set up in groups of eight. We wall got the group the farthest away from the teacher's desk, with one desk left over. I looked at Jamie's schedule again, and something caught my eye.

"You _are_ a Freshmen, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Why does it say that your talent ranking is a level two, Learner?" I asked.

"I can shift." He said, turning his arm into an arm of a black dog or something like that.

"He shifts into a hell-hound, the animal of the underworld. We learned that in Greek one year." Haylee said.

"I'm kind of like Haylee's protector." Jamie said, Jason's jaw tightened. I don't know what _that_ was about but I knew that it wasn't fair that we'd _just_ started school and he was already a level two, guaranteed to pass this year.

**HAYLEE**

Jamie and the rest of us talked until the bell rang and the teacher came to class. She said that today we'd get to meet our class mates. The classes were pretty big even though there were only ten students per element in each grade, but their were a lot of elements. A girl with blonde, neat curly hair ran into the class room.

"Ah, there you are, Ms. Chase. Late on your first day. Go ahead and take a seat." The teacher, Mrs. Crawford said.

The girl walked back to where we were sitting and looked at me shyly.

"Can I sit with you guys, I don't really know anyone else and you all seem nice and friendly." The girl said. I smiled and nodded. Me? Nice and friendly? She was so easy to fool, but she seemed like a nice girl and someone I'd get along with.

"Sure, Percy move your backpack." I said, glaring at him.

"Yes ma'am!" He said, moving his navy blue bag. The girl giggled and sat down in the empty seat beside him.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Annabeth Chase." She replied.

"I'm Haylee M'kenzly, that's my twin Hannah, then there's Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Jamie Jones, and Abigail Waters." I said pointing to everyone.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too. What's your talent, if you don't mind me asking." Abigail said.

"I'm a telekinetic. I can read minds, move things with my mind and sometimes I can see a few minutes into the future." She said.

"Wow! That's so cool! I can breathe under water and control it." Abigail said.

"Same here." Percy replied.

"I have Sky talent." I said, and to prove it, I caused a strike of lightning to burst threw the window and hit the teacher on her butt. She yelped in pain.

"Who did that!" She screamed. Everyone was quiet. There were at least three other Sky talented students in there besides myself.

"I did it." I said, speaking up.

"Really now?" She asked, getting in my face.

"No. She's covering for me. I asked her to." Jason said, speaking up and lying for me.

"Very well," She said still glaring at me, "that's detention after school until 6:00, Mr. Grace."

Jason nodded and looked down and the teacher walked off to go and sit at her desk to write the slip.

"You idiot." I mumbled.

"Hey, you're welcome." He said.

"I didn't ask you to do that." I replied.

"But I did." He said.

"So- I take it he has sky talent, too?" Annabeth asked. I nodded.

"I have death talent and so do Jamie and Nico." Hannah said, changing the subject.

"That's so cool," Annabeth said, "Oh and for the record, Haylee, that _was_ really impressive."

I grinned.

"Thanks, some of my best work!"

We continued to talk until the bell rang, dismissing us to our second class. We all walked to Math, turned out we shared the same schedule with Annabeth, too. Except for Talent Training. None of us had that class with her. We walked into Math class and it had the same set up as Science did. Groups of eight all of the room. We, again, took the group farthest away from the teacher's desk. We didn't really do anything but introduce ourselves and name our Talent. It was pretty boring so we all talked. The bell rang and we went to our third class. Reading and English, same thing in there.

Then we went to our fourth class, and we actually learned something in there. The teacher, Ms. Shae, taught us how to get our weapons out of our necklaces. Just take it off, duh. If you dropped it, it was turn back into a necklace and if you lost it, it would appear in you hand. Ms. Shae took my sword. On the hilt, the word _γενναίος_ was carved. Ms. Shae wrote it on the Smart-Board.

"Geneos. It stands for Bravery, the name of Haylee's sword." She said. She gave me back my sword and took Hannah's.

_θάρρος_ was written on the hilt of her sword. The teacher called it Tharrhountes which meant Courage. She did everyone's, she did Abigail's last though.

_δύναμη _was written on her sword hilt. The teacher translated it as _Thinami. _It meant Strength. The class bell rang and we all went to fifth together.

Our Gym/Gymnastics coach gave us our clothes. The girls wore short black shorts and white spaghetti straps while the boys wore black basketball shorts and white t-shirts. We did Gymnastics while they did Gym, which was lifting weights. We changed then the bell rang. We went to sixth period weapon training and I drew Geneos. I was paired with Jamie to have a sword battle. I easily won. The bell rang. We went to seventh period, then everything went wrong.

* * *

**Review! Will have everyone else sword names (and meanings) in the next chapter! **

**XOXO**

**Anily and Emily**


	5. Whoremones

**Whoremones**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

We walked into our seventh class, everything was fine, then I saw my teacher. He was the definition of _hot_. Abs, the perfect face, sexy biceps. I was in love. I froze and my breath caught in my throat. He came up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"You must be Haylee M'kenzly." He said in a sexy voice.

I nodded my head.

"Well your parents have said many great things about your abilities. They have also made rather generous donations to the school, next time you speak with them, please tell them the I, Master Kye, said thank you." He said.

"Yeah, no problem." I said. There were four other guys, besides Jason, and four other girls in the room. The guys were _all_ shirtless and had on black basketball shorts. They all looked extremely hot and had amazing bodies, including Jason. Wait. What was I saying? What the hell was up with my hormones, emphases on whore. This was probably a sign that I would be starting my period soon, that's normal, at least. Well it's not really normal that a girl can bleed for seven days straight with out dying- DAMN IT HAYLEE. Focus. No more ADHD thought shifts. Weapon training now, hot guys and period thoughts later.

I walked into the locker room, with the other girls, and got changed into a white t-shirt and black shorty shorts. I had bigger boobs than all of the other girls. Why the _hell_ did I have to have bigger boobs? More reasons for boys to talk to me and me to be forced to look at their hot bodies- damn it Haylee. You're doing it again. I stopped thinking and took long deep breaths. _Calm down_, I told myself. I put on my white ankle socks and walked back out, throwing my hair into a high ponytail. All of the boys were looking at me, as expected.

"Partner up." Master Shae said. "Opposite genders."

All of the guys came to me first. I was already getting moody and hormonal, so I just grabbed Jason's hand and yanked him closer to me.

"I pick Jason." I told them. I heard some 'Awhh's and some 'fag's' and some 'lucky's' from the boys. Jason blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Since Haylee and Jason are the first to partner up, they are going to duel first." Master Shae said. "Stance one, grip your necklace." We did so. "Stance two is when you shift your legs to the lower bodied stance and you go into the who fighting stance in stance three when you pull your necklaces and they become your weapon, then instantly attack." He said and we nodded. Together we both yanked on our own necklace and swung mine _as_ it shifted. It was pretty cool! Jason blocked, and swung at my feet, I did a standing back tuck to avoid as I dropped to the splits knowing he was gonna aim for where my sides would be if I were standing. Sure enough, I was right and I saved my life. I did a half backwards roll into a hand stand, then I stood.

Jason was panting and his abs had sweat on them. He looked so cute with his spiked hair, styled from sweat. I looked down and noticed that my thighs and chest glistened with sweat. I had him distracted. In one swift swing I disarmed him, pushed him down with my free hand and held my sword to his throat. I'd won. The class began applauding us, so had Mr. Shae. I ran to the locker room to change and met Jason in the class room with Mr. Shae. Mr. Shae walked out and Jason smiled at me.

"You were great." He said.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you. It must suck to get beat by a girl." I smirked, all he did was chuckle but nod.

"It was pretty embarrassing, but you're a tough opponent." He said, causing me to blush. He still looked hot. Damn hormones. I felt something in my stomach as if a knife were stabbing me. Yep, I was about to start my period in 3, 2- sure enough it felt like something was leaking into my underwear. I groaned and Jason looked at me like I was insane.

"You O.K?" He asked.

"I need candy." I said as the bell rang and we grabbed our stuff.

"Here, I'll buy you some from the vending machine. Loser's treat." He smiled, causing me to smile back. I always had tampons in my bag in case something like this happened. I ran to the restroom while he got me candy. I cursed in Spanish when I saw the stain on my white underwear. Looks like I'd be throwing this away later. I pulled up my clothes and flushed the toilet. I went and washed my hands then I sanitized them, walking out and seeing Jason holding two huge bags of sour patch kids.

"Oh my God. Jason, I love you!" I screamed very loudly embracing him in a hug. A few kids turned to stare, and I could bet he was blushing.

"I love you, too, Haylee." He said, laughing at my dramatic statement for candy.

"I don't feel like walking." I said, scared of more bleeding even though I had a tampon.

"Wanna piggy back ride?" He asked, eating some of the candy he'd just opened, then handing me some.

"Yes, please." I said. He had to squat a little considering he was 6'4 and I was 5'6. I jumped on his back and he walked to Hand-to-Hand Combat. Annabeth, Abigail, and Hannah all looked at me weirdly.

"Period." I mouthed.

"Oh you poor thing!" Abigail said running up to me and Jason as Jason put me down.

"It's cool, Jason got me candy." I smiled. She gave me a look then she looked at me stomach then back at me and raised an eyebrow. I knew she was asking about cramps. I nodded and she ran to her bag, sliding in her socks on the marble floor, almost slipping. She came back with a water and a little purple Midol.

"Abigail. I love you!" I screamed. Everyone around us laughed, only the girls knowing the joke.

"I love you too, Haylee! Don't sweat it!" She smiled. I took the pill and drank the water and after a moment my cramps subsided. Our teacher, Master Tye, came in when the bell rang. He tolled us to partner up. It was me and Jason, Hannah and Jamie, Nico and Abigail, Annabeth and Percy. We weren't gonna use weapon since this was hand to hand.

"Fight." He said. Instantly my fist collided with Jason's cheek, he staggered but regained balance. He punched at my face, but I dodged, sending a round house kick to his temple causing him to do an areal. He landed and looked at me in disbelief but smiled anyway. I was only in my socks so I wouldn't really make a bruise unless I really tried to. He tripped me, and pinned me down.

"I win." Jason said.

"Guess we're even." I grinned as he got off of me and helped me up.

Percy got whooped by Annabeth, Abigail won her fight with Nico and Jamie won against Hannah. We all went and changed and had about five minutes of free time. The bell rang and I walked to my dorm alone because Jason had an hour of detention. I walked in and changed everything, throwing away my frilly (now red) panties. Then I made some popcorn, grabbed some skittles and took the left over pack of sour patch kids out of my back pack, and grabbed some sugary sodas. I looked for Channing Tatum movies on Netflix which the school paid for. I decided to watch a different movie instead. I started cramping again and by the time Jason came home I was floating in the air holding my side.

"Haylee, are you O.K?" He asked. I hadn't even realized I was floating. I guess I just ended up flying when I was cramping bad.

"Cramps." I complained.

"Hold on, I'll get you." He said, flying up and grabbed me.

"Thanks." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I thought the necklaces were suppose to help control our gifts." He said.

"Even magic has limits." I reminded him.

He went and got me some ice cream and played another sappy movie. He even allowed me to use his chest as a pillow on the couch. I snuggled against him and felt my eyes getting heavier. Soon I was asleep.

**JASON**

I looked down and noticed that Haylee was sleep on my chest. I'd just met this girl yesterday and it's already like we've been best friends for years. I shook that thought aside and lifted her bridal style. I walked her to her bed but something stopped me from putting her down. I leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then I sat her down on her bed. I went and cleaned up the mess we'd made, then I went and turned out the light and wen't to sleep.

* * *

**Review! Like we said, Jason and Haylee might last maybe a few chapters but it's a faze.**

**XOXO**

**Anily and Emily**


	6. New Students

**New Students**

* * *

**PERCY**

I woke up, then I woke Abigail up. She seemed to have a hard time getting up so I threw her out of her bed. She glared at me. I just smiled at her apologetically and we got our gym clothes and put them in our gym bags, then we got our clothes to wear today and went to the showers. I got in and showered quickly, getting out then changing into my cargo shorts and a navy blue t-shirt, then I pulled on my socks and snickers.

**ABIGAIL**

I showered and got dressed in neon blue shorts and a purple sweat shirt. I pulled on some white ankle socks and my black converses. I walked out of the showers and met Percy. We walked back to our dorm together and I brushed my teeth in the small washroom which only had a sink and toilet. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail. All of the girls were gonna wear our hair like that today. I smiled at myself in the mirror and walked out of the room and grabbed my purple back pack and neon blue gym bag.

"You ready for our second day?" Percy asked, munching on a bagel. I grabbed one and some grape jelly.

"Meh. I guess." I said. He smiled at me and grabbed his things then we walked out, meeting up with the others. Annabeth was with us, this time. She was wearing a silver spaghetti strap and jean shorts with gray TOMS. She had her white back pack and silver gym bag. Haylee was wearing her usual lime green shirt with daisy duke shorts but this time her lime green TOMS were on her feet. She was carrying a black back pack and lime green gym bag. Hannah had on her usual ice blue shirt, daisy duke shorts, and this time ice blue TOMS. All of their hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, but Haylee's bags were left down, a thin line on her left side but swooped and thinned where her actual bangs we on her right side.

It was pretty cute, and she looked different. I liked her hair like that. Jason and the other guys were wearing the usual. Guy clothes are so boring. We all said our good mornings, barely able to understands Haylee's because she had her mouth full with a cinnamon flavored poptart. We all started walking to our first class and sat down in our seats. Haylee showed us her gym bag which was medium sized. It had a spaghetti strap shirt in it and black shorty shorts. The rest of the the space was filled with candy.

"Haylee. Are you out of your mind?" I asked her in disbelief.

"If you eat all that, there's a good chance you may end up obese." Annabeth said.

"I don't care. I'm in one of those moods where I wanna cry about everything," She began, her eyes watering, "and you, Annabeth, are not helping by calling me fat."

"Haylee, you aren't fat, just slow down on the food, O.K?" Hannah said.

"Yeah, if you slow down then you'll always be skinny." Annabeth smiled, causing Haylee to smile. Now she was laughing at Jason's lame jokes. You could tell she was on her period. Soon the bell rang and the teacher came in with two new boys standing beside her. One of the boys had bleached blonde hair and baby blue eyes, the other had black hair and pale green eyes. They both looked cute but the one with black hair caught my attention the most. They introduced themselves.

"I'm Damien, I just started today and my talent is fire control." The boy with black hair said, bringing the flame from the candle to his hands to prove it. Percy moved a little bit of water from the fish tank and extinguished the flame. It really made the boy mad. I could tell Percy already had an enemy. The boy had a little bit of water on his face so I walked up to the teacher's desk and grabbed a paper towel. I wiped the water off of his cheek.

"It's nothing against you, it's just he really hates fire." I whispered in his ear, and smiled. I turned and walked away, throwing away the napkin. I was applauding with the rest of the class because we clapped when new people came. The blonde haired boy looked around nervously.

"Um- I'm Jacob," He said, stuttering, "And I -um- have Earth talent." He said sheepishly, making all of the plants wilt, then rise again. The class clapped and he blushed again, then went and took the last empty desk.

Who was that Damien kid? And why am I so attracted to him when he has fire talent?

**PERCY**

"I still can't believe you helped him." I said as the bell rang. She just rolled her eyes and went to talk to him. Soon they were walking to class. Great, he was in our second class, too. We all sat down in our seats, Abigail sitting with him and the other new kid, Jacob, cam to sit with us. It was only for today, and it was to help him make more friends. Haylee kind of helped by making him laugh. The teacher had handed us some work sheets and Haylee groaned.

"What's wrong, M'kenzly? Do you not know how to do a seventh grade problem?" She asked, making the class giggle.

"It's not that I can't do it, it's that I don't want to do it." She said, blowing her bangs out of her face. The teacher ignored her, and the laughing class, and went to write stuff on the board.

"Ugh. This is stupid! Why the hell would Jimmy buy fifty watermelons, and then throw them away?" Haylee yelled in class. Hannah and the new kid were laughing their heads off with the rest of the class. "If I bought fifty watermelons, I'd eat those bitches. Not throw them away! They're like five dollars a piece!"

The teacher sighed.

"Haylee, it's just a math problem." She said.

"And what about this one! Kathie bought 74 chocolate bars and ate 53 of them, what does she have now? Um I don't see diabetes as an answer choice on here and I'm pretty that that is the answer." Haylee said.

We couldn't stop laughing now.

"Haylee-" Ms. Jones sighed, obviously getting a headache.

"You know what. I'm done, I'm sleeping." She said.

"Thank God." Ms. Jones said.

I grabbed her paper and looked at her answers.

**1. Jimmy bought fifty watermelons and threw away 43, what does he have now?**

_A broke bank account_

**2. Kathie bought 74 chocolate bars and ate 53 of them, what does she have now?**

**a. 10**

**b. 21**

_Neither, she has diabetes._

**3. Sara has ten goldfish, five cats, seven dogs, two pet spiders, a pet pig, three horses, and five hampers. Her dad buys her a raccoon and two monkeys. What does she have now?**

_A zoo_

I chuckled at her answers, and showed them to everyone else. They laughed as well, and we finished our simple worksheets and turned them all in, even Haylee's. I saw a small smile play on Ms. Jones lips as she looked at Haylee's papers. The bell rang, Haylee woke up, and we all went to class.

**ABIGAIL**

I was walking with Damien to our third class when he stopped me.

"Would you like to hang out sometime?" He asked, blushing. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love to." I replied. We exchanged numbers and walked into class. I went and sat with the others and class seemed to fly by.

All of my classes went by fast today, mainly because Haylee complained about everything and made us all laugh. Haylee was funny on her period. I shook period thoughts out of my head because I didn't wanna jinx myself. I really didn't wanna start mine anytime soon. We were in our seventh period class, and we were pairing up. I paired up with Nico and I sent a round house kick to his temple, did a back tuck and kicked him in the chin. He kicked my side, causing me to hit the wall. I got up again and we kept battling. He ended up winning and I felt myself start my period. I _did_ jinx myself.

Haylee saw the look on my face and made an 'O' face.

"Haylee to the rescue!" She screamed, running her backpack. She slid on her socks and fell over. She would have fallen if it wasn't for Annabeth and Jason. Jason had stopped the wind current and Annabeth had levitated her.

"Thanks." She said, as Annabeth put her down.

"No problem." She smiled. Haylee grabbed, what I guessed to be a tampon and ran back to me.

"Now we're even." She smiled. I smiled and took the item and excused myself to the restroom. I had some crazy but amazing new friends.

**PERCY**

"Thanks for not letting her kill herself." I smiled at Annabeth. Haylee was pretty reckless.

"No problem!" She laughed.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie sometime or something." I said.

"Yeah, this Saturday?" She asked and I smiled.

"It's a date." I said, causing her to smile. The class bell rang and we all left without changing. Abigail and I walked to the dorm in silence.

"So-" She said, breaking the tension, "You and Annabeth?"

I couldn't stop the smile.

"Yeah, I guess. What about you and the new kid?" I asked.

"We're gonna hang out, but it's not a date." She said.

"It better not be. You know how water and fire get along." He said.

"Yeah well look at you, me, Haylee, hell even Hannah and Annabeth! We're all different but we get along!" She yelled at me.

"You're right. Sorry." I said. We continued the walk in silence. When we got to the dorm, we ate in silence. Neither of us said anything to each other. Then we went to sleep.

* * *

**Not the longest chapter we've done but meh. It's good!(:**

**Review!**

**XOXO**

**Anily and Emily**


	7. Fights

**Fights**

* * *

**ANNABETH**

Our classes had passed by quickly, one after another. This whole _week_ had passed by quickly, being that we'd started school on a Wednesday and it was Friday now. Haylee, still on her period, hadn't stopped talking _all_ day. I was actually thankful that we didn't have _every_ class together. It was pretty close, though. Thankfully, again, this was seventh class, Talent Training. I walked into the room, which had a white ceiling and two white walls, not counting the wall with the door, and one wall made completely of mirror. Sitting on the floor was a row of ten small stones, I guess we'd be lifting them. I sat my backpack down along with my gym bag.

I took a small stance and concentrated. In just a flick of my wrist, I had all of the stones in the air. I had them formed in a line, and I dragged my hand around, the stones imitating the movement in air. I heard a small clapping noise and my concentration broke, causing all of the stones to fall on the floor. I turned around and saw a man, mid twenties, standing by the door.

"Congratulations, Annabeth." He smiled.

"Thanks." I said, feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

"What's your ranking?" He asked.

"Student- Level 1." I replied.

"That should be changed. You should be ranked as a Level 2 Learner." He said. My cheeks got hotter. "Student ideas are next Friday, I'll put in a word for you."

"Thanks-" I began.

"Master Rollan." He told me, flashing a smile.

"Thanks, Master Rollan." I said, while the other students came into the class and the bell rang. Master Rolland had me sit this exercise out since it was too easy for me. The class soon passed and I walked to my eighth class.

**HAYLEE**

We all met up in class 8. Today was the day that we'd pick our partners for the year. The girls would be picking out of a hat with guy's names. Hannah was paired with Percy, Abigail was paired with Jason, Annabeth was with Damien, Piper was with Jamie and Thalia and Jacob was paired. I reached into the bucket, hoping to get someone I knew. I pulled out Nico's name. At least I knew him. A few other kids pulled names, and Master Tye told us to get into a group with our partners. I sighed and took a stance in front of Nico.

"Today we will be working on regular fighting moves. You want to harm your partner enough to send them to the hospital, but not enough to kill them. I will demonstrate with one of the students." He said. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on me. "Haylee, help me demonstrate."

"Alright." I said, walking over to him. I had already changed. I looked back at Nico and heard a sudden movement, I ducked my head. Master Tye's fist barely missed my face.

"Always pay attention to your surroundings." Master Tye advised, throwing lightning fast punches one after another, but I easily dodged. He smiled at me, thinking he'd win. I found an opening and stuck my fist directly on his nose, punching him not even as hard as I could. I felt something crack and he fell on his back. His nose was gushing blood and his eyes were starting to turn a blackish purple color. The whole class was silent.

"Mater Tye, are you O.K?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, Haylee did hit you pretty hard!" A boy, Conner Stoll, laughed. I shot him a dirty look and he shut up. I got on my knees beside Master Tye.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." I said.

"It's alright, I'll be fine, the nurse is coming here anyway." He smiled, standing up. I stood up, too. Suddenly, the door opened and a small skinny lady walked in. She had light brown hair and piercing white eyes. Her eyes bothered me for some reason. She stepped into the room and took a look at Master Tye. She put her hand over his nose and a small white light touched it. You could hear his nose cracking back into place even though I was gagging at it loudly. The nurse walked back to the door, shooting me a look of concern, then left. I shook off the horrible tension and walked back over to Nico. He stared at me in amazement.

"What?" I asked, rudely.

"Nothing." He said.

"Go ahead and begin practicing with your partners. Nico, I'd focus more on blocking if I were you." Master Tye said. Nico and I both took a stance, again, and we stood there for a minute while everyone else began fighting. What if I hurt him like I hurt my teacher? Nico is my friend and I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself if I hurt him. Suddenly, I felt a fist collide with my temple, but it wasn't Nico. I turned to see a girl with raven colored hair and pale blue eyes. She had her hands covering her mouth.

"I am so sorry! I didn't- I didn't mean to!" She said, trying to give me an apologetic hug. I brought my fist back and slammed it into her nose. I jumped on top of her and began punching her over and over. Jason and Hannah came to pull me off of her but they couldn't so Jamie grabbed me by my waist and yanked me away. Percy and Abigail helped the girl up while the rest of the class stared in shock.

"Haylee, go see Headmaster Chiron. Jamie, and Nico, please escort her." Master Tye said.

Jamie put me down and I began walking with him and Nico.

"Why'd you punch her?" Jamie asked.

"Why'd she punch me?" I snapped back. He stayed quiet. We walked out of the school building and to the Main building. We walked up the stairs and I stopped in front of Headmaster Chiron's door. I've been in trouble for fights before, tons of times, but I've never been so nervous before. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard him said. I opened the door and walked in with Jamie and Nico following me.

"Um- Headmaster Chiron-" I began.

"I already heard about it." He sighed, opening his drawer. He pulled out a long slender flexy stick. "Would you rather take your punishment or get expelled for the rest of the school term?"

"Punishment." I said, holding out my hand. He pulled the stick back and I turned my head to Jamie. I heard the 'swoosh' of the air and I felt a huge sting in the palm of my hand but I didn't show fear. I looked at my hand to see that it was bleeding. The school bell rang.

"Go back to your dorms." He said, putting up the punishment stick and dismissing us.

"Have a good day, Headmaster." Nico and Jamie said in unison. My hand continued to sting. Just as we were walking out, the Headmaster called my name.

"I don't like punishing my students that way but it is the policy. If you don't learn to control yourself you could end up being killed." He said. I nodded again and walked out.

**JAMIE**

I stared at Haylee as we all walked back to the dorms in silence. We already had all of our things so we didn't go back to the class. Haylee finally noticed that I was staring and smiled at me.

"I'm fine, Jamie." She said. I was her protector, why couldn't I have just begged the Headmaster to not do that? If I can't protect her from a punishment stick, how could I protect her from anything else? We got back to her dorm and she walked in. Nico and I turned to leave but she called me back. Nico kept walking to the Death Compartment.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm alone, again, and I hate being alone. Wanna come in and play cards or something?" She asked. I nodded my head and walked into her dorm. It was clean and neat with a piece of paper on the counter. I walked over and picked it up.

**Haylee,**

**I went to Percy's dorm to help him get ready for his date with Annabeth since they moved it to today. Be back around six-ish.**

**-Jason Grace**

I put the note back down and sat down in the chair at the small table. We played Go-Fish until Haylee got a text from Percy.

* * *

**Review! The dates will be in the next chapter!(:**

**XOXO**

**Anily and Emily**


	8. Dates

**Dates**

* * *

**PERCY**

Jason had just helped me get ready for my date with Annabeth, and he left. Abigail had been getting ready for her date with Damien while he was helping me. She came out in a short, strapless navy blue dress with a black bow on the front and black strappy heels. Her red hair was in small waves and pulled back half-way and her sea blue eyes were made up with navy blue eye-shadow and black eyeliner. She sprayed on some lavender perfume. She looked nice, maybe too nice.

"Abigail," I began, "Don't let things get too serious tonight- alright?"

I saw a crimson blush rise to her cheeks, and she made a gasping face.

"Oh my God! Percy! Why would you even think that?" She yelled, grabbing her stuff and walking out. I sighed but let her leave. I walked over to the full body mirror that they just had put in today. I was wearing a white button-up shirt with sea green lines over a white tee shirt, blue jean cargo shorts, and black vans. I brushed my raven black hair and walked out, texting Annabeth. I got a reply almost instantly. I text Jason and let him know that I was leaving. He replied saying he was going to a meeting with his Talent teacher. What the meeting was about was beyond my knowledge. I walked over to the Telekinetic compartment and and up to dorm 18. I knocked on the door and a boy with shaggy blonde hair and startling silver eyes answered.

"Uh- is Annabeth here?" I asked.

"Annabeth!" The boy yelled to the back of the dorm.

"What, Clark?" She called back, walking to the door. My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a silver strapless dress that stopped above her knees, and silver flats. Her curly ash blonde hair was pulled into a half ponytail with a silver, glittery bow. She wore pink eye shadow on her eyelid and silver in her crease, bringing out her grey eyes.

"Annabeth-" I said, stammering a bit, "You look beautiful."

I saw that she was blushing and I could tell that I was, too.

"Thanks, Percy. You look amazing, too." She said, smiling at my outfit.

"Thanks, Jason picked it out." I laughed. We began walking to the parking lot. We walked to my dark green Nissan, and I opened her door for her. She smiled a silent thank you and got in. We began driving to the theater. I looked over at her and smiled. She blushed a crimson red and looked at me.

"What?" She asked.

"You really do look gorgeous, Annabeth." I said, feeling my cheeks heat up a little.

"Thank you, Percy." She smiled. The rest of the drive, we were in a comfortable silence. We arrived at the movie theater and we got two tickets for the movie Ted. We had to lie and say we were eighteen. We went into the theater and sat down at the top. The movie began to play and I sat down the snacks I'd bought us. I'd bought popcorn, sodas, gummy worms, sour patch kids, and nachos. Annabeth had laughed when I ordered all of it but that's O.K because it was a cute laugh. Through the movie, we'd thrown popcorn at each other and laughed at all of the jokes and funny parts. By the time the movie ended, we were both tired. We threw all of our trash away, leaving the thrown popcorn on the floor. As soon as we walked out, I felt a cold breeze. It was still August so it shouldn't be this cold, but then again it was about nine at night. Annabeth's shoulders were shaking so I took off my button-up shirt and gave it to her.

It was thin and not really much, but she smiled and took it anyway. She wrapped it around herself and I opened her door. She climbed in, again, and I went and got in on my side. I cranked the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Annabeth yawned and scooted closer to me. She put her head on my shoulder and soon I felt her breathing steady. When we got to the campus, I parked and lifted Annabeth up bridal style. I didn't want to wake her up. I walked over to the dorms and to her compartment. When I started walking up the stairs, she woke up. She smiled at me as I reached her door. I sat her down and I was just about to leave.

"Hey, Percy." Annabeth said, stopping me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight. It was great." She said smiling. Then she leaned up and kissed me on the lips. It wasn't a make-out, but not a quickie either. It was sweet and gentle. I smiled when she pulled back.

"Good night, Annabeth." I said.

"Good night, Percy." She replied.

I walked away, feeling an odd happy feeling as I walked back to my compartments. I had a lot of fun on our date, and I hope she had, too. I touched my lips and smiled.

**ABIGAIL**

I was on a date with Damien. He was making me giggle a lot which was fine by me. He was really sweet and nice, not something you'd expect from someone with fire talent. Usually they were arrogant and dangerous. I felt safe with Damien though. I didn't feel like I had a reason to be scared of him. Our date went on. We'd been at a restaurant and he'd paid for the meals. We'd made small talk and joked and laughed around a lot. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm really having a lot of fun with you, Abigail." He said, still smiling.

"I'm having fun, too." I said, smiling as well.

If possible, his smile got bigger. We left the restaurant after he paid and went to the movies. He paid for both of us. I didn't want to let him keep paying, but he seemed to like it so I just went along with it. We got into a movie, Sinister, by lying about our ages. The movie was scary and I'd jumped when the boy crawled out of the box, screaming like a demon had possessed him. **(A/N: SPOILER ALERT ABOUT THE MOVIE!) In the end, it was the sister who was the child to kill the family. **The movie was pretty messed up. I hadn't realized how tired I was until we stood when the theater lights came back on. Damien smiled at me, again.

"I haven't told you this all night, but you look beautiful." He said, blushing a little.

"Thank you. You look great, too." I said. And he did. We walked to his car and drove home in a comfortable silence. When we got back to campus, he'd opened my door and walked me to my dorm.

"Good night, Abigail." He said.

I nodded and walked inside. I sighed, and shook my head. No. No, Abigail, I thought, suppressing the thought. Or at least I tried to. I gave in and ran out, down the stairs and caught up with him.

"Wait, Damien." I called. He turned and I jumped into his arms, crashing my lips on his. I pulled back, because it wasn't a full-on kiss. "Good night."

"Good night." He said, blushing. I finally walked back to the dorm for the night.

Or so I thought I had.

* * *

Review(:


End file.
